


Happy Ending

by wolfprincesszola



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Character Death, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfprincesszola/pseuds/wolfprincesszola
Summary: Dream looks back at what he's done to Tommy in his last moments and he regrets it. His story's come to a close.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Implied Suicide, Spoilers, Death, Some Manipulation
> 
> Courtesy to [this link](https://rubixpsyche.tumblr.com/post/639734931717750785/expanding-on-the-schlatts-book-made-dream) for the theory

Dream knew that Tommy could see through his antics. Whenever Dream mentioned his book of necromancy, he knew that Tommy knew that it wasn’t real.

Of course, it wasn’t. Schlatt was nothing but a drunk and power-hungry man. How could he own a necromancy book, owned by the smartest and powerful wizards in Minecraft? No, Schlatt offered something even more powerful.

The script for the Dream SMP. Something that he had been able to get when he had lost his second canon life. Something had happened in between his respawning and he glitched, allowing for him to get the book. The day Schlatt offered it to Dream was the day that things had started to make sense.

They were just characters in a story built for someone. Possibly a book for someone to read for fun, or an English comprehension book that was never picked up, only using Sparknotes to get by. All he knew was that they were part of a story and that he couldn’t make it end.

He was the antagonist, so it was pretty easy to keep the story going. Constantly teasing Tommy, threatening Tubbo, manipulating everyone, causing conflicts, blowing things out of proportions.

Schlatt was supposed to be an idiot, but he still outsmarted Pogtopia at every turn. He had the script, but Schlatt wasn’t able to keep up, and soon enough, the script got to him and killed him.

Dream had studied the script over and over again, trying to find a way for the story to keep going. So he cut off all contact with the things he love. To make sure that he isn’t hurt. He makes sure that he only cares about the discs because it was the only thing keeping the story going. Everything else was coming to a close.

L’manberg. Technoblade. The Greater Dream SMP. The ability to control the server.

But the story ends when Tommy finds his disc because it’s the only thing keeping him from dying. 

So when Dream was put into prison, he knew that things were going all bad. The story was coming to a close. So he started threatening everyone that he’d escape. It’d buy him more time.

Then he put together a plan for Ranboo’s enderwalk state to break him out or buy him more time by locking Tommy in with him.

And that’s exactly what happened.

And it would’ve worked if Tommy wasn’t constantly bragging about his life outside the prison and how his story was coming to a good place because he was finally at peace until he was locked in here with Dream.

Dream felt angry because of that. It wasn’t his time to die yet. He couldn’t let Tommy be at peace. He needed to still be part of the story.

Things had gotten a little too heated then. He took it a little too far. He took Tommy’s last canon life.

At first, he felt happy. That little pest bugging him was gone. Then grief. He killed the only person keeping him alive in the story.

Then finally acceptance. Sam had been busy trying to find out the issues with the prison that it gave Dream a lot of time to think without having any consequences.

Tommy was still. He was still dead and he would continue to be dead. People would grieve for him.

Dream was a villain. He hurt someone he used to care about. He hurt the people he loved, all because of a story he was obsessed with. A story that he tried to make his own. One that he tried to continue.

But he knew that all good things must come to an end. And he had dragged it long past.

Dream sighed, laying Tommy’s head on his lap as he pets his fluffy hair. “I’m sorry, Tommy. I wanted the story to go a lot longer. But at one point, all good things end. And I think I’m finally ready to give it up.”

With that, he looked at the lava in front of him before enveloping into the warmth of it. Tears flowed down as it felt like the hug of his best friends. The best friends that were long gone.

Things would still move around everywhere. Others’ stories weren’t done yet, but...

His story finally came to a close. Dream knew that it was a long time coming.

At least he, as the villain, got a happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY IT'S SO SHORT, AND IT'S SO BAD, I SPEEDRAN THIS WITH TEARS IN MY EYES PLEASE-
> 
> TOMMY'S DEATH MADE ME CRY AND I CAN'T DEAL WITH THE ARTISTS MAKING ME CRY
> 
> ANYWAYS FOLLOW MY [SOCIALS](https://wolfprincesszola.carrd.co/) FOR MORE.


End file.
